Sailor Moon E
by Moonangel24
Summary: Usagi misses the Starlights but she must remain loyal to Mamoru for Chibi-Usa's sake. But when the starlights come back and Mamoru shows his true colors, what will Usagi's life turn to?
1. Usagi's realization Mamoru's Betrayal

Chapter 1

(Tsukino Residence)

Usagi Tsukino was starting to wake up from her peaceful sleep when she started to hear a beeping sound which she recognized to be her communicator. She reached over to her nightstand, grabbed her communicator and flipped it open.

Usagi: till half asleep* Hello?

?: Usagi-chan!

Usagi: Minako-chan! *wakes up entirely*

Minako: Are we still *sup for our get together in the park?

Usagi: Hai!

Minako: Okay, just double checking. See you in an hour! *hangs up*

Usagi looked over at the clock next to the bed and saw that it was 10:30!

Usagi: Oh crap! *scrambles out of bed*

She quickly brushed her hair and teeth, washed her face and put her hair up in it's normal "bun-head" style. She grabbed a pink blouse and blue-jean shorts to wear and looked in the mirror, she really had changed. It had only been 1 year since the battle of Galaxia and the starlights left. She had gotten an inch or so taller, she wasn't a crybaby anymore….(okay she wasn't as bad as she used to be), could cook okay but stayed away from the stove and got pretty good at fighting. She shook her thoughts away and went downstairs.

Ikuko: Well good morning sleepy head! *smiles at Usagi*

Usagi: Morning mom *smiles back*

Ikuko: Don't forget to bring Mamoru his wallet back today.

Usagi: Oh yeah! Thanks for the reminder.

Mamoru had come over a couple days ago to watch a movie with Usagi and forgot his wallet when he paid for the pizza they had ordered. Usagi walked over to the counter where his wallet was sitting, grabbed it as she pulled on her pink and white sneakers and walked out the door.

As Usagi walked to his apartment, she started to think about her "Mamo-chan". Ever since the battle with Galaxia, he had been rude to her and would abuse her for "cheating on him" with Seiya. However, now that she thought about it, he had been like that ever since they first got together!

Usagi: *thinking* _I should break up with him. NO! You can't! Come on Usagi, think about Chibi-Usa!_

Usagi froze as the truth hit her. The only reason she had stayed with Mamoru is because of Chibi-Usa! She just stood there for a minute, letting the warm fall breeze blow against her skin, thinking about the destiny she was tied to whether she liked it or not. After about 2 minutes of that she shook her thoughts away and ran the rest of the way to Mamoru's apartment.

When she got to his door, she knocked three times and waited. After five minutes of waiting she knocked again. Then after another five minute wait she took the spare key from under the mat, unlocked the door and walked in.

Usagi: Mamo-chan

No answer

Usagi: Mamo-chan! I brought your wallet back!

When again there was no answer, she set his wallet on the coffee table and turned to leave but she stopped in her tracks when she heard noises coming from his bedroom. Usagi walked over and opened the door and her eyes began to burn from hot tears, not sad tears but ones of rage…..Mamoru was kissing another girl!

Usagi: MAMORU CHIBA! *was screaming at the top of her lungs*

When Mamoru heard Usagi scream his name, he shoved the girl away from him and whirled around to see his so called "girlfriend" standing in the doorway. The girl had curly red hair and dark brown eyes, she wore a scarlet colored sundress and a shocked look on her face. Mamoru had the "deer in headlights" look on his face

Mamoru: *horrified* Usako!

Girl: *looks at Mamoru with pure disgust* OMG! You had a GIRLFRIEND and you cheated on her?! YOU SICK PIG! *slaps him across the face then walks over to Usagi with a guilty look on her face* I am so sorry! He told me he was single! *runs out of the apartment*

Usagi: *rounds to Mamoru* WE'RE OVER!

Mamoru: *scowls* Oh come on Usako! I have needs you know!

Usagi: Did I stutter?! WE ARE OVER!

Mamoru: *glares* You little…..*smacks her across the face*

Usagi: *holds her cheek* I'm leaving! *starts toward the door*

Mamoru: Oh no you're not! *grabs her wrist*

Usagi: *turns to face him* let go of me! *tries to pull her arm free*

Mamoru: Make me! *twists her wrist*

Usagi: Great idea!

Quick as lightning, Usagi swung her leg at his knees and knocked him off his feet, causing him to let her go. She ran to the door but stopped in the doorway and turned to see Mamoru on the floor clutching his knees. She scowled and ripped off the ring he gave her and threw it at him.

Usagi: I don't want this anymore you jerk! *walks out the door and says over her shoulder* and stay out of my life *runs out*

Usagi was running out of the building at top speed towards the park. She saw the tree she and her best friends always sit under and ran straight to it. She looked up and could see blue hair, she sighed but started to climb to the top anyway.

A few months ago, she, Minako and Ami discovered that this tree had a sitting space big enough for five people at the top and this was their secret place for just the three of them to hang out. When she reached the top, she saw Ami reading (for the god-who-knows time this week) the book Taiki gave her before he left and Minako messing with her hair.

Usagi: Sorry I'm late girls *sits down*

Minako: It's okay Usagi-chan *looks at her* it just woul…...what the hell happened to your wrist?! *grabs her right wrist* (it had a bad bruise from Mamoru)

Ami: What?! *snaps her head up from her book* and what happened to your face?! (there was a dark red handprint bruise from Mamoru smacking her)

Usagi: You don't wanna know

Ami: Of course we do Usagi-chan…...

Minako: SPILL!

Ami: *sweatdrop*

Usagi: okay but don't say I...

Minako: wait….Usagi-chan…*looks at Ami and nods at Usagi's left hand*

Ami: *looks at her left hand* w-where is your ring?

Usagi: Don't know, don't care

Minako&Ami: What do you mean you don't care?!

Usagi: *crosses her arms and sighs* Call up the others, tell them to meet us at the temple immediately, I'll tell everyone when we get there

Minako&Ami: Okay Usagi-chan *open their communicators*

After making the calls, they walked to the temple in silence. As they walked up the stairs, they could see their friends sitting on the porch waiting for them. Usagi grew nervous when she say the pacing Haruka, wondering how she would take this. She was about to change her mind and leave when Hotaru looked up and saw her

Hotaru: Usagi-chan

Haruka snapped her attention to her Princess and hurried over to her, ignoring the calls from Michiru to leave her be.

Haruka: Koneko-chan what's wrong? *looks at her face* what happened to your face?! *looks at her wrist* what happened to your wrist?! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!

Usagi: Haruka-chan, please sit down and Michiru-chan *looks at Michiru*

Michiru: Hai?

Usagi: keep Haruka-chan clam

Rei: Stop stalling and tell us already!

Usagi: Okay! *takes a deep breath* I broke up with Mamoru

Senshi(- Setsuna): NANI?!

Haruka: *turns to Setsuna* Setsuna! Did you know about this?!

Setsuna: *hangs her head and nods*

Haruka: AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US BECAUSE?!

Mako: Usagi-chan, why did you break up with him? *looks at her worriedly*

Usagi: I broke up with him because *glances at Haruka* he cheated on me!

Haruka: HE DID WHAT?! *eyes turn red and teeth turn to points*

Ami: Are you sure it wasn't a misunderstanding?!

Usagi: *gets mad* Oh yeah! A misunderstanding! IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL KISSING ANOTHER GIRL?!

Minako: NANI?!

Haruka: When I get my hands on him, I'll rip him apart *clenches her fist*

Hotaru: Princess….what will happen to Chibi-Usa? *gets teary eyed*

Usagi froze. Chibi-Usa was the last thing she wanted to think about. She tried not to cry but was unsuccessful and tears flowed down her cheeks while she looked at Hotaru who was horrified that she made her princess cry. Usagi couldn't hold it in anymore, she let out a heart wrenching sob. Haruka, who at the time had been trying to get out of Michiru's grip without hurting her, instantly stopped struggling and shot her attention to Usagi, who was shaking violently with tears pouring down her face. Usagi dropped to her knees and cried (if possible) even harder.

Haruka: Koneko-chan! *runs over to her*

Usagi: *still crying* I killed her, I killed Chibi-Usa, she's dead because of me!

Haruka: *stares at her with her mouth hanging open*

Taking advantage of Haruka's slacked grip, Usagi jumped up and took off towards the stairs.

Minako: Usagi-chan! *runs after her*

Ami: Wait! *runs after her*

Usagi didn't listen to them, she just kept running until she got to the bottom of the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she collapsed and let sobs rack her body.

Usagi: *thinking* _Chibi-Usa-chan, I'm so sorry! All I wanted was to protect you and I couldn't even do that!_

?: Usagi-chan…..

Usagi: *turns* Minako-chan…..Ami-chan

Minako: *sits on Usagi's left* Usagi-chan, this isn't your fault!

Ami: *sits on Usagi's right* Yeah, she's right, Chibi-Usa-chan would be happy you left someone like that!

Usagi: *wipes away her tears* Girls, can I tell you something?

As Minako nods, she sees Ami opening her communicator and put a finger to her lips telling her she wants her to stay quiet.

Usagi: If it wasn't for Chibi-Usa, I would've broken up with Mamoru a long time ago.

Ami: Nani? Why?

Usagi: Because Mamoru abused me all the time

?: NANI?!

The three girls whip their heads around and look at the top of the steps where they saw an infuriated Haruka running down the stairs. Usagi sighed and stuck out her leg as Haruka ran past, causing her to trip.

Haruka: OW! *turns to Usagi* what was that for Koneko-chan?!

Usagi: I don't want you to go and rip him apart! You will get in big trouble!

Haruka: Alright, I won't go rip him to shreds

Usagi: Thank you *smiles*

Haruka: *thinks* _I'll just kill him some other way_

Minako: Hey! I know what will cheer you up!

Usagi: *raises an eyebrow* what?

Minako: Me, you and Ami-chan going to get some ice cream! *smiles*

Usagi&Ami: *smile* Yeah!

The three best friends walk off chattering away and laughing…...totally oblivious that Haruka had run off in the direction of Mamoru's apartment.


	2. Evil's plan the shootingstars heartache

Chapter 2

(The planet Nemesis)

?: Huntress!

Huntress: Yes Prince Demande

Demande: you must start the search for the colors so we can find the legendary silver crystal.

Huntress: I understand, but, uh….*embarrassed* can you please remind what me what the colors are?

Demande: *sigh*

White: the most common, it means kindness

Orange: it means determination and strong love for others

Light blue: it means intellect and the host is usually very shy

Green: it means gentleness and generosity

Red: it means persistence and host is usually very stubborn

Dark blue: it means patience and observance

Dark green: it means fierce attitude but also love

Dark red: it means protection and bravery

Blue: it means strength

Aqua: it means calmness

Purple: it means sacrifice

Pink: it means friendship

Sky blue: it means tolerance and intellect

Lime green: it means fierce attitude but a kind heart in the end

Silver: the most powerful of all, it means hope and power. There is only one silver color in existence, you MUST find this color, it will be the key to finding the silver crystal

Huntress: I shall start my search now *disappears*

Demande: Do not fail me *rubs his face* Wiseman!

Wiseman: *appears in front of him* Yes my Prince?

Demande: Have you caught the rabbit yet?

Wiseman: Sadly no, after the Queen was captured again she and those other brats ran off to the safety of the palace but the shields are weaker, we will be able to break through very soon.

Demande: Good, now leave me

Wiseman: *disappears*

Demande: *smirks and thinks* _It's going to be different this time my sweet Neo-Queen Serenity. While your timeline has changed, I won't let that stop me, you still remember me, I could see the horror in your eyes when you saw me again. You can't rely on your memories, I have new tactics._ *speaks aloud* You will be mine this time and the rabbit will die a slow and painful death!

(Kinmoku)

Seiya was sitting in the palace garden staring at the clouds in the sky. He had his thoughts locked on earth and the blonde haired angel he left behind.

Seiya: *thinking* _Odango, I miss you so much, do you miss me? I hope you're happy._

?: Seiya….

Seiya: *turns* Oh, hi Yaten

Yaten: *sigh* You're thinking about her again, aren't you

Seiya: *scowls* So what if I am?!

Yaten: *raises hands in defence* Hey, I'm not judging! *sigh* I can't stop thinking about Minako either

Seiya: *relaxes* Sorry, you know what Taiki did all last night?

Yaten: Look out his telescope at Earth again?

Seiya: *nods*

Yaten: He does that alot. But anyway, the Princess wants to see us

Seiya: Okay *gets up*

The two walk down the halls of the palace in silence, listening to the maids complaining about how they're disgracing by walking around in their male forms. Ever since they left earth, The Three Lights have stayed in their male forms unless they needed to transform because they felt more comfortable in male form. A group of three maids stood off to the side, talking amongst themselves, glaring at them.

Maid 1: Look at them disgracing Kakyuu's sacred name by walking around in those horrid forms

Maid 2: Indeed, I heard the reason they stay like that is because they fell in love with some GIRLS from that planet called earth!

Maid 3: Really?!

Maid 2: Uh-huh!

Maid 1: They're probably very ugly!

Maid 3: And self-absorbed

Yaten: *scowls at the maids* HEY! You shut your mouth! *thinks* _How dare they insult MY Minako!_

Seiya: *angry* Yeah! If you have something to say then you'll say it to our faces! *thinks* _They speak badly of Odango again, I'll rip their heads off!_

Maids: *run away*

When they reach Princess Kakyuu's chamber, they saw that Taiki was outside her room waiting for them.

Taiki: It's about time you two!

Yaten: Shut up Taiki *knocks on Kakyuu's door* we're not in the mood

Kakyuu: Come in Starlights

Three Lights: *walk in and bow to Kakyuu* You wanted to see us Princess?

Kakyuu: Indeed. You see, ever since you came back from earth you have stayed in your male forms.

Seiya: Is that a problem?

Kakyuu: No. But it has made me feel more and more guilty every time I see you

Yaten: Why?

Kakyuu: Because it reminds me of a terrible secret I've kept from you for a very long time

Taiki: What is it?

Kakyuu: *takes a deep breath* You weren't born girls

Three Lights: NANI?! *eyes widen and jaws drop*

Kakyuu: *nods* you see…...

(flashback)

The king of Kinmoku had been looking for bodyguards for his eight-year-old daughter Kakyuu and had decided on the Kou brothers who were five years old. The king was very pleased with himself but there was one small problem….Kakyuu didn't like them at all.

Young Kakyuu: I don't want to hang out with boys all day daddy! I want girls!

King: But sweetheart….

Young Kakyuu: GIRLS!

King: *sigh* Fine

The King went into his chambers and got Starlight transformation microphones then walked into the sitting room where the young Taiki, Yaten and Seiya were.

King: Here use these

Young Taiki: But these are for Starlights King!

Young Yaten: Aren't the Starlights girls?

Young Seiya: You're turning us into girls your highness?!

King: *getting annoyed* Just take them!

Young Three Lights: *scared* Okay

Young Seiya: Fighter Star Power…...MAKE UP!

Young Yaten: Healer Star Power…...MAKE UP!

Young Taiki: Maker Star Power…...MAKE UP!

After the transformation was finished, in the place of the Kou brothers stood the Starlights Fighter, Healer and Maker.

King: Happy now sweetheart?

Young Kakyuu: *smiles* Thank you daddy

(end of flashback)

Seiya: Princess!

Yaten: How could you be so selfish?

Taiki: This is very surprising

Kakyuu: Here *hands them a red, green and dark blue star*

Taiki: *takes the dark blue one* What is it?

Kakyuu: They are the Star Knight transformation stars

Yaten: *question mark* What?

Kakyuu: Fighter, throw your star in the air and say "Star Knight Fighter"

Seiya: ummmm…..okay *throws red star in the air* Star Knight….Fighter!

The star burst open and a red light filled the room. When the light cleared, Seiya was wearing an outfit that looked like Prince Endymion's but it didn't have the shoulder pads or sword holster on his waist. It was all black except for the rims of the sleeves and that silver part on his stomach which were red and black boots. He had a red mask (like Tuxedo Mask's) and a black cape that was red on the inside. The star he threw up into the air was now on his right hip.

Fighter: Cool!

Kakyuu: Healer, Maker yours look just like Fighter's but the red parts are green (Yaten) or dark blue (Taiki)

Yaten: Do we still have our star yells?

Fighter: Yep *pulls out his star yell*

Yaten: Phew, okay

Kakyuu: *giggles then turns serious again* And one more thing

Three Lights: Yes? *look at her with curious eyes*

Kakyuu: *thinking* _You have to do this Kakyuu, no matter how much it hurts you, they aren't happy!_

Taiki: Princess, are you okay?

Kakyuu: Yes, here it goes *takes a deep breath* I'm relieving you of your duties as my Starlights!

Three Lights: NANI?! **

Seiya: *detransforms* Demo, Princess, you can't!

Yaten: Who will protect you?

Kakyuu: *giggles* I have hundreds more Starlights boys

Taiki: Demo….

Kakyuu: I'm sending you back to earth

Taiki: Earth?! *picture of Ami flashes in his mind*

Yaten: Really?! *picture of Minako flashes in his mind*

Seiya: Promise?! *picture of Usagi flashes in his mind*

Kakyuu: *laughing* Yes, my silly boys

Taiki: *frowns* But why? There is nothing for us there

Seiya&Yaten: *frown and nod*

Kakyuu: *smiles slyly* Oh really? Not even THEM?!

Kakyuu waves her hand and three balls of smoke appeared, one had a picture of a smiling Ami, another had a smirking Minako and the last was a laughing Usagi. The boys blushed a deep crimson color as they saw these before they smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of their necks in embarrassment.

Kakyuu: *laughs* So, you believe me now?

Three Lights: *blushing* H-hai

Kakyuu: Well then, go pack! You leave in an hour!

Three Lights: Hai! *run out thinking* _I can see her again_

(The 30th century)

Explosions could be heard all throughout the crystal palace as three young girls rushed through the halls towards the space time door. A girl with jet-black hair and crystal blue eyes looked out the windows and began to cry silently. There was fire and smoke everywhere, the buildings were reduced to rubble and even though she couldn't see them, she knew that bodies littered the streets.

?: *thinking* _Why is this happening again?! From what I remember from my old life, this is even worse than last time!_

The black haired girls thoughts were interrupted when a girl with sunshine blonde hair and emerald green eyes angrily questioned her and the other girl with blue hair and violet eyes.

?: Why are we leaving?! We need to help them!

?: No! This happened before! In my other life!

?: What happened last time?!

?: Most of my memories from that life are gone but the ones I still have aren't that useful…..but I know it wasn't nearly this bad last time!

?: Damnit! But that doesn't explain why we're going to the past!

?: Don't you listen?! They can help us!

?: Can they really?

?: I'm positive of it

And with that, the three girls reached the space time door and pushed it open and rushed to the Gates of Time. the farther they got from the door, the more tears built up in their eyes.


	3. Usagi's joy: The Three Lights return!

Chapter 3

(Mamoru's apartment)

Mamoru was sitting on his couch texting some girl on his new cell phone, when he heard a pounding on his door. Thinking it was Usagi coming crawling back, he smiled wickedly

Mamoru: Coming!

As soon as he opened the door he was knocked on the floor from being punched in the face. He looked up and saw a very mad Haruka.

Mamoru: What the hell Haruka!

Haruka: You are gonna pay bucko!

Mamoru: For what?! *gets up*

Haruka: For abusing and cheating on Koneko-chan

Mamoru: Like a weak GIRL like you can take on a MAN like me *smiles evilly*

Haruka: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! *punches him in the nose*

Mamoru: You done yet? *holds his nose*

Haruka: I'm just getting started *cracks her knuckles*

(the park)

Three boys by the names Taiki, Yaten and Seiya Kou were strolling down the street wearing baseball caps and sunglasses, trying to blend in and not get mobbed by their fans. They were a popular singing group known as the Three Lights and were looking for three very special girls.

Yaten: I can't believe no one had bought our old flat! How long do you think we can go unnoticed?

Seiya: I don't know Yaten but I wanna hurry up and find Odango

Taiki: Seiya, this is a big city. It might take awhile to find them

Seiya: yeah, yeah Taiki

Yaten: *sigh* Shame our fame didn't decrease, it's making this whole thing a lot harder

As Seiya and Taiki nod to agree with him. As they enter the park, they pass a tree that has the same three girls they are looking for sitting on one of it's branches, talking and laughing.

(the ice cream shop moments before)

Usagi: That was yummy! Thanks for cheering me up girls!

Ami: Anytime Usagi-chan

Minako: Let's go to our tree in the park!

Usagi&Ami: Yeah!

The three girls were walking to the park happily chattering away about silly things when something caught Usagi's eye. Usagi turned her head and briefly saw three boys. All three of them had on a baseball cap and sunglasses and similar outfits. The one on the left wore a yellow suit and had long brown hair tied back in a low ponytail, the one on the right wore a light blue suit and had long silver hair tied back in a low ponytail and the one in the middle wore a red suit and had long jet-black hair tied back in a low ponytail. Usagi's eye went wide and she stops walking.

Usagi: What the?! *thinking* _How could they be here? Were my eyes playing tricks on me?_

Ami: *stops and turns to look at Usagi* Usagi-chan?

Minako: *stops walking to look at Usagi* What is it?

Usagi: *shakes her head and starts walking with the girls again* Nothing, I thought I saw…..nevermind

Ami: *giggles* Wow, you totally just left hanging there

Minako: *makes the coo-coo sign and points to Usagi*

Usagi: *playfully shoves Minako* No you are Minako-chan!

The trio reach their destination and Usagi pulls herself up onto a sturdy branch.

Minako: *rolls her eyes* What is it with you and trees?

Usagi: They're comfy!

Minako: Yeah? Well move over *climbs up next to Usagi*

Ami: Move over some more *climbs up next to Minako*

Usagi: See, I told you

Girls: *laugh*

Ami: *pulls out her book*

Usagi: *looks at Ami and pokes Minako* Look

Minako: *looks at Ami and rolls her eyes*

Usagi: Watch this *turns to Ami* AMI-CHAN!

Ami: *jumps and looks at Usagi* Yeah?

Minako: *giggles* This is the third time today you've had your nose buried in that book!

Ami: *blushes* It's a good book

Usagi: *grins* No, you read it all the time because TAIKI gave it to you!

Ami: *blushes harder*

Usagi&Minako: *laugh*

Usagi: Hey, remember that time Yaten agreed to go get slushies with Minako-chan?

Minako: I warned him not to drink it so fast! *laughs* That brain freeze was his fault! But now I understand why he said he'd never had one before.

Usagi: Woah! They don't have slushies on Kinmoku?!

Minako: Apparently not, it must be horrible! *mock horror face*

Girls: *laugh*

Ami: *laughing* Hey, remember when Usagi-chan went on a date with Seiya?

Usagi: *laughing* That was not a date!

Minako: Was to! You got pictures and everything!

Usagi: *rolls her eyes* Whatever Minako-chan

Usagi's smile turned into a frown as Seiya took over her thoughts. That day on the school rooftop flashed into her mind and his words echoed through her thoughts ' _am I not good enough?_ '. Not knowing, tears flowed down her cheeks and just her luck, Minako and Ami saw her tears.

Ami: Usagi-chan, are you okay?

Usagi: I should've told him

Minako: Nani? *looks at her worried*

Usagi: Seiya….he was good enough, he was always good enough *more tears fall from her eyes*

Minako&Ami: Usagi-chan

Usagi: *dries her eyes* Hey, Minako-chan, Ami-chan...

Minako&Ami: Hai?

Usagi: I think…..no, I know….

Minako: *getting annoyed* What?! Stop beating around the bush!

Usagi: I...I'm in love with Seiya

Minako&Ami: NANI?!

Minako: That is….GREAT! *giggles and smiles*

Ami: You two are perfect for each other! *smiles*

Minako: *stares* Since when do you say things like THAT Ami-chan?

Ami: *giggles* I guess I've been hanging out with you and Usagi-chan to long Minako-chan!

Usagi: *laughs*

Usagi stops laughing and almost falls off the branch. She sat up and rubs her eyes, thinking they were playing tricks on her like they were earlier but when they didn't go away she jumped off the branch and started running full speed towards them, ignoring the puzzled shouts from Minako and Ami.

Usagi: Taiki, Yaten, SEIYA!

The boys froze and turned around with frowns on their faces, thinking that some fans saw through their disguises but when they saw who it was, they smiled brightly (especially Seiya). When she reached them, she jumped into Seiya's arms (much to all three boys surprise) and hugged him tightly before turning to Yaten and Taiki and hugged them as well. She faced the three of them and smiled, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

Usagi: I missed you guys so much! If you guys aren't really here, I will go to Kinmoku and kill you!

Seiya: We're here Odango *smiles*

Yaten: Yeah, so don't kill us! *holds his hands up*

Minako: *running towards Usagi* Usagi-chan!

Ami: *running next to Minako* Why did you…

The two girls stop dead in their tracks when they saw the three pop stars and stared at them, not believing their own eyes. Minako had her mouth hanging open while Ami was mumbling under her breath as she stared at Taiki.

Usagi: *smirks and walks over to Minako and Ami* Minako-chan, close your mouth and Ami, I'm gonna need you to speak up

Minako&Ami: *turns bright red*

Minako: *glares* Shut up Usagi-chan!

Yaten: *chuckles*

Ami: *still bright red* H-hi Taiki

Taiki: *smiles at her and takes her hand* Hello Ami, it's great to see you again *kisses her hand*

Ami: *turns dark red*

Usagi and Minako began to laugh, making a mental note to torment Ami about this later. Minako cut off her laughter when she saw someone out of the corner of her eye that instantly turned her happiness into anger

Minako: *groans* Oh great!

Usagi: What's wrong Minako-chan?

Minako: Don't look now Usagi-chan but the Devil is here *points* Does he have to ruin everything?!

The group looked towards where Minako was pointing and saw an irritated Mamoru limping along the path. Ami crossed her arms and glared while Usagi scoffed and turned away. The boys get a large question mark over their head.

Yaten: *scratches his head* I don't get it, isn't that her boyfriend?

Usagi: EX-boyfriend Yaten, EX!

Yaten: Okay! You don't have to shout at me!

Seiya: *thinks* _Did she just say EX?! Yes! I have a chance!_

Usagi: *turns back to Mamoru* And by the looks of him….*grins*

Minako&Ami: *grins* Haruka-chan got a hold of him

Usagi began to walk over to him with Minako and Ami at her heels but the boys were to stupefied to move.

Usagi: Chiba!

Mamoru: *turns around and smiles sickly* Usako!

Usagi: *glares at him* Don't call me that!

Minako: What happened to you anyway? *smirks*

Mamoru: *frowns* That insane wind senshi who dedicates herself to Usako

Usagi: hmmm, looks like she held back

Mamoru: *angry* NO she didn't!

Ami: Seeing that you're still alive and not in a body cast….YES she did

Mamoru: *glares* smartass, learn to shut-up *smacks her*

Ami: OW! *clutches her cheek*

Taiki: Ami! *runs to her*

Taiki gently moves Ami's hand from her face to see a large bruise on her cheek. He lets out a soft gasp before Ami quickly covered her face again, but not before Minako saw her face and angrily rounded on Mamoru.

Minako: You bastard! *slaps him*

Mamoru: *holds his cheek and sneers at Minako* You little…*grabs the collar of her shirt and hurls her into a nearby tree*

Yaten: MINAKO! *runs to her side* Are you okay?!

Minako: I'm fine, just got the wind knocked out of me *groans* Ow!

Usagi: Minako-chan! *turns to Mamoru* you are so asking for it!

Mamoru: *grins* Am I now?

Seiya: Odango!

Seiya begins to run towards Usagi but is stopped by a hand wrapping around wrist and another grabbing his shoulder. He turns and sees a smirking Minako gripping his shoulder and a smiling Ami clutching his wrist (not to mention his brothers with jealous looks on their faces)

Ami: *shakes her head and releases Seiya* I would stay back if I were you

Seiya: Nani?

Taiki: *confused* What do you mean by that?

Minako: Trust us *let her hand slip from Seiya's shoulder*

Yaten: *tilts his head* okay?

The group turned back to Usagi and saw her start to shake. Knowing Usagi, the boys thought that she was crying but when they got a better look at her they saw no tears but rage…..and lots of it. The boys shrunk back while Minako and Ami leaned forward with interest in every feature of their faces.

Usagi: *still shaking* Mamoru…..let go of me before you regret it.

Mamoru: HA! What can you do?

Usagi: *stops shaking and looks at him with an eye twitching* you asked for it

Quick as a serpent, Usagi grabbed Mamoru by his shoulders and kneed him in the crotch. Mamoru let out a shriek of pain and fell to the ground. Usagi crossed her arms and glared down at him as her best friends cheered in the background. She turned towards them with a smirk on her face, before she started to laugh out loud at the shocked expressions they boys wore. She turned back to Mamoru and sneered.

Usagi: This is the part where you leave

Mamoru: *groaning* I am *turns and starts to limp away but then stops* by the way, you're not gonna be seeing Haruka for awhile

Ami: *mad* And why is that?

Mamoru: *smiles evilly* She got herself thrown in jail

Minako: NANI?! You did this! *tries to get to him but Yaten holds her back*

Yaten: *whispers in her ear* Calm down *gently rubs her upper arm*

Minako: *blushes crimson and mutters* Like one to talk about calm

Usagi: She's in jail AGAIN?!

Three Lights: Again?

Mamoru: Later losers!

Ami: *throws a rock at him* Jerk!

Mamoru: OW! *turns to glare at Ami before leaving*

Usagi: *sigh* Better call Michiru-chan and tell her Haruka-chan's in jail again *flips open her communicator*

Michiru: *over the communicator* Hi Usagi-chan!

Usagi: *sighs* Hey Michiru-chan

Michiru: *gets worried* My lady, what's wrong?

Taiki: *confused* My lady?

Usagi: Haruka-chan got thrown in jail again

Michiru: *groans* What did she do?

Usagi: Tried to kill Mamoru

Michiru: oooooohhhh so that's where she went after you went for ice cream

Usagi: *sweatdrop* Y-yeah

Michiru: *sigh* I gotta go bail her out, Ja!

Usagi: Ja! *hangs up*

Seiya: Umm, Odango…...why did she call you "My Lady?"

 **OMG, guys I am sooooo sorry that it took so long to update! I had a MAJOR writers block. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF SAILOR MOON!**


End file.
